


Different In The Shadow Of Night

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [58]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Mid-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: P.S.: I hope the phantom thieves and police officers can become friends
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Myoujin Tsukasa
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Different In The Shadow Of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionwingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/gifts).



> Literally never gonna be over Girlfriend Army

> _ P.S.: I hope the phantom thieves and police officers can become friends _

The line leaves a weight heavy in Tsukasa’s movements. She can’t explain why, not when she knows her duty. Not when she’s well aware that there may be reasons to break the law but that’s not for her to decide. Certainly not because Lupin Yellow is easy to work with, obviously hiding something caring under her job.

And yet, she can’t help but think about it. 

Which doesn’t explain why she takes a detour past Jurer the evening after receiving that letter. Far later in the evening than when it closes.

(She thinks her whole team is becoming regulars. She certainly loves this fact.

It definitely has nothing to do with the cute waitress.)

It doesn’t explain why, as she stands there in confusion over her own actions, Umika walks up behind her.

“Tsukasa?” The aforementioned waitress asks as Tsukasa whirls to face her. “What are you doing here at this time of… night.”

“Umika!” Tsukasa cries, awkwardly. To her credit, she hadn’t expected to see her. “I’m sorry, I was just passing by.”

“Oh,” Umika replies. “I got a letter from the girl you helped, today. She thanked me for the sewing lesson. And she said…”

She trails off, and Tsukasa resists the urge to ask what the girl had told her. It was probably nothing, and it almost certainly wouldn’t hit Umika the way the girl’s words had hit Tsukasa.

> _ P.S.: I hope the phantom thieves and police officers can become friends _

“Would you like to come in?”

“What?”

“What?”

Umika laughs, and Tsukasa can’t help but follow after.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “That was forward. I just… I’m not Tooma, but I could get you a drink.”

Tsukasa wishes she could understand her own reactions, any of them from the moment she had left work today still thinking about the letter.

“You don’t have to make me anything,” she says. “But I wouldn’t mind coming in.”

  
  
  


It’s empty and dark in here, chairs pulled back at all tables but one in the center.

It’s a strange alternative viewpoint. Dead, in a strange way.

Umika laughs.

“It looks different at night,” she says. “I had the same thought, you know. The first night here. Or, well…”

She trails off, one hand holding the other as she looks away.

“Nevermind,” she says. “It’s silly.”

“No, I understand,” Tsukasa says. “Most places look different at night. I’ve been to enough crime scenes to know.”

“Oh.”

“Not that your bistro is a crime scene,” Tsukasa hurries to say.

“Nope!” Umika replies. “Obviously not.”

She’s giggling nervously. It’s ridiculously cute on her, and where has that thought come from? But Umika is Umika, so sweet and so easy to talk to.

Or at least she is in the light of day.

Speaking of…

“Where are Tooma and Kairi?” Tsukasa ask. Umika shrugs.

“I really don’t know,” she says. “We aren’t that close.”

“You’re not?” Tsukasa asks in surprise. They always seemed so in synch under the annoyances, when she comes as a customer. Umika smiles, tilting her head.

“We really just work together,” she says. “And live together, I guess. It’s nothing.”

“Oh,” Tsukas offers. “Change of subject?”

“Yes please.”

“I got a letter today,” she says. “Too, I mean, from that girl. It was so cute!”

“I know!” Umika says.

The conversation flows, after that.

“Can I confess something to you, Umika?” Tsukasa murmurs, as she’s about to leave. Umika blinks in the doorway. “Recently, I’ve been working with Lupin Yellow. And for some reason, it just feel natural. Which is stupid, she’s still a criminal, but…”

Tsukasa trails off. Umika giggles.

“It’s okay, Tsukasa,” she says. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Tsukasa smiles.

“Thanks, Umika,” she says.

Truly, Umika is such a good person.

  
  
  


Tsukasa returns to her apartment to find Lupin Yellow sitting in her living room, holding…

Is that Porktato?

“Brought you a gift, Officer,” Lupin Yellow says. “I’d rather not be shot for it.”

Tsukasa remains tense.

“What are you doing here?” She asks. Lupin Yellow turns to her. She looks different in the dark, too, but Tsukasa already knew that.

“I just said,” she says. “Is it wrong to want to thank you for the help?”

“I won’t take a stolen gift.”

“That’s why I didn’t steal it.”

“Oh.”

“Well…” Lupin Yellow says, awkwardly setting down the large stuffed pig as she stands. “I guess that’s all. Unless you want to arrest me tonight, Officer.”

“I… don’t think I do,” Tsukasa admits. “But just remember, this is a one time thing!”

Lupin Yellow laughs, a nearly mocking thing.

“Don’t worry, I know,” she says. “Wouldn’t want to get to caught up with a cop.”

She tosses Tsukasa a card, then.

> _ See you around, Officer _

When she looks up, naturally, Lupin Yellow is already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
